Arran Danner
Arran Danner is a mercenary, who worked with the Phantom Talon Corp from 2352 to 2359. He is the main protagonist of Killzone: Mercenary. Biography Danner was born on Earth to John and Marie Danner in 2327. He later had a younger sister named Petra. Due to his father's job as a mineral trader throughout the Alpha Centauri system, Danner lived a nomadic childhood. John was later killed over a black market deal, leaving his son the breadwinner for his mother and Petra. During his teenage years, Danner joined the UCA, possibly to avoid gambling debts. He fought in the conflict between Earth and the middle colonies. During his service, Danner did his best to distinguish himself in several colonial campaigns, including a campaign in the Beta Hydri system and the unrest in Delta Pavonis. Danner was dishonorably discharged from the UCA after a failed peace keeping mission resulted in civilian deaths in 2351; in which Danner's unit were blamed for the deaths by the UCN. This incident left Danner resentful toward Earth authority. With limited prospects, he went on to work for Anders Benoit's Phantom Talon Corp. After joining the PTC, Danner was involved and saw action in disputes on the breakaway colonies of the ICSA. Killzone: Mercenary Following the Helghast invasion on Southern Vekta, in October 2357 Arran Danner and his friend Damian Ivanov were sent on a rescue mission in Diortem, in an effort to rescue the ISA Admiral Alex Grey from Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek. After successfully rescuing the Admiral, the ISA sent Danner to retrieve codes from a downed Helghast cruiser. Once again, Danner and Ivanov executed the mission, with Anders briefing them along the way. Ivanov however became trapped in the ship's reactor. With no choice Danner was forced to leave him behind, escaping with the codes as the cruiser exploded. Two years later, the ISA once again requested Phantom Talon Corp's services in aiding their campaign on Helghan. Danner was first deployed to sabotage the Helghast Arc Cannons, successfully destroying them before being extracted by Anders. Afterwards he was tasked with extracting the Vektan Ambassador Sepp Harkin and his family from the Vekhtan Embassy, which was being attacked by Helghast troops. Additionally, Danner is also ordered to evacuate Mandor Savic, a Helghast scientist wishing to defect to the ISA. Danner is unable to save the Ambassador and his wife who were killed before he can reach them. With doctor Savic having already fled, Danner is left with only the Ambassador's son, Justus, to rescue. With the aid of the Ambassador's bodyguard Boris, Danner escapes from the embassy with Justus. Danner then makes his way to a Helghast settlement, where he and Justus rendezvous with Savic. Danner learns from Savic that he was working on a ISA-based biological weapon for Kratek, who planned on using it to eradicate the Vektan population. Horrified, Savic altered the virus, leaving it useless and fled. With the VIPs safely extracted by the ISA, Danner fought his way to his own extraction. After escaping via Anders's Intruder, Danner is sent to destroy a Helghast refinery, cutting power to several offshore Arc Cannons in Pyrrhus. After causing a chain reaction in the reactor, Danner is left for dead by Benoit. Admiral Grey ordered his death after believing Danner planned to betray her to the Helghast and for being a liability for knowing about the bio-weapon's origins. However, Danner is unexpectedly rescued by Vyktor Kratek in return for his services in stopping Admiral Grey. Danner returns to the Vektan Embassy, now in control of the ISA, ordered to stop Grey from retrieving Savic's access codes to the viral vault containing the bio-weapon. Danner encountered Grey and Benoit but is unable to prevent them from leaving to Facility X01 where the virus is stored with Justus in tow. Danner frees Savic, who reveals that Grey is planning on releasing the virus on the Helghast population to end the war and eliminate the Helghast threat. He also reveals that unbeknownst to both sides, he hid the virus's plasmid trigger inside Justus. With the intel in hand, Danner escapes the embassy with the help of Kratek's men. Danner is then transported to the research facility to stop Grey. After arriving he is contacted by his weapons supplier Blackjack who, having his own interest in the situation, helps him. Fighting to the vault he secures a sample of the virus for Kratek and kills Grey. Knowing that Kratek will kill him now that he is no longer needed, Danner takes Justus and fights his way to the landing platform through Kratek's forces. Unfortunately, Danner is ambushed by Kratek, who is unexpectedly killed by Benoit. Danner's former employer attempted to convince him to join in his plans to selling both Justus and the virus on the black market, which Danner refused and fought, and killed Benoit. After his final confrontation with Benoit, Danner escapes on board Kratek's Overlord and escapes the facility shortly before destroying the last sample of the virus. Following these events, Danner and Justus became fugitives. Blackjack helps them erase their identities and keeping them off the grid. Gallery Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 2.56.25 PM.png|Somewhere on Helghan Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 2.57.17 PM.png|Danner's VAN-Guard icon 2014-04-13-134157.jpg|Fighting alongside Damian in the battle of Diortem Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 8.54.36 PM.png|Another VAN-Guard icon 2014-04-26-173328.jpg|Concept art of Danner Screen shot 2014-07-19 at 9.36.22 PM.png 2014-04-26-173311.jpg|More concept art ArranDanner(KZM).jpg Untitled.jpg Trivia *Danner is the only Killzone player character who is a silent protagonist. *Danner's training with the UCA has made him a superior soldier to both Helghast and ISA soldiers. *Danner is single-handedly responsible for the ISA holding onto Vekta, and subsequently responsible for the ISA successfully landing their forces onto Helghan in Operation Archangel. *Danner is the only protagonist to have fought for both the ISA and Helghast. References Category:Killzone: Mercenary characters Category:UCN Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Men Category:Playable characters